


brought it on yourself

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: “Hey,” Anthony says. “You got the most beautiful eyes, anybody ever tell you that?”





	brought it on yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saddestboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/gifts).



> Quick Bryzzo fic! Based on the prompt "drunk/sloppy kiss."

Kris is pretty sure Anthony didn’t mean to get drunk, but he is anyway. They’re sprawled on Kris’s couch after Kris had a few of their teammates over for dinner and board games, and Anthony and a couple others brought beer (because they know Kris doesn’t keep any in his fridge), and everybody forgot to cut Anthony off when they should have.

Kris doesn’t mind too much, though. A drunk Anthony Rizzo is pretty much like any other Anthony Rizzo, only dialed up to eleven, and then he crashes and falls asleep, which is about where he’s at right now.

“M’sorry I got drunk,” Anthony says thickly. He’s on his back on the couch, legs stretched out across Kris’s lap.

“It’s okay,” Kris says with a laugh. He grins at him and Anthony blinks sleepily.

“Hey,” Anthony says. “You got the most beautiful eyes, anybody ever tell you that?”

“Yeah, you,” Kris says. “Last time you had too much to drink.”

“Oh.”

Kris picks up the remote and switches on the TV. “Wanna watch something?”

“Anything but the Bachelor, Christ, Kris, you have terrible taste.”

Kris rolls his eyes and leaves the TV on a sci-fi movie he finds. “Next time I get drunk, you pick the movie.”

“You don’t drink!” Anthony protests. “That’s bullshit!”

Kris smirks at him. “Brought it on yourself.”

Anthony shakes his head. “Stop being so fuckin’ pretty, Kris, you make it too damn hard to be mad at you.”

“Oh, right, I have control over that.”

Anthony sits up with minimal difficulty and throws an arm around Kris’s shoulders. “I love you,” he says, and presses his mouth against Kris’s shoulder. “You know that, right? I love you.”

Kris laughs. “I know.”

Anthony kisses him on the – well, it’s half his cheek and half on his mouth, and Kris laughs again and holds Anthony’s face still so he can kiss him properly.

Anthony grins crookedly, and then buries his face in the crook of Kris’s neck. “Love you so much.”

Kris rubs his back, smiling. “I love you too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to say hi.


End file.
